Resgatada (Reescrita)
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Hermione é raptada por Lord Voldemort, mas Harry vai salvá-la. Para os amantes de HxHr.


**Resgatada (Reescrita)**

**Título:** Resgatada (Reescrita)| **Autora**: Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Harry Potter e Hermione Granger | **Gênero/Categoria:**U/A | **Status:** Completa | **Classificação**: G**| Formato:** One-Shot | **Idioma:** Português | ** Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Resumo:** Hermione é raptada por Lord Voldemort, mas Harry vai salvá-la. Para os amantes de HxHr.

**S.L.**

Hermione estava em sua casa arrumando as malas. Ia para a casa dos Weasley. E Harry ia estar lá. Hermione não queria admitir, mas estava apaixonada por Harry desde o quinto ano. Suspirou. Vendo que faltava uma escova, gritou:

-Mãe, onde está minha escova! – Vendo que a mãe não tinha respondido, abriu a porta do quarto e repetiu:

-Mãe? – Vendo que estava um silêncio estranho em casa, algo que não era normal pois sempre havia barulho, nem que fosse sua mãe cantando, Hermione pegou em sua varinha e desceu as escadas. Chegou á sala e viu seus pais amarrados com cordas no sofá, rodeados de Comensais. Seus rostos espelhavam medo. Hermione exclamou:

-O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui!

-Uma visitinha que o Senhor das Trevas mandou fazer a você. - Disse uma comensal. Um comensal lançou uma maldição a Hermione, mas ela a afastou com um simples movimento de varinha. Uma comensal gritou:

-Desmaius! – Hermione não estava com esse feitiço. "Bellatrix" – Foi seu ultimo pensamento. E desmaiou.

**OoOoO**

Hermione acordou e olhou em volta, confusa. Estava em uma masmorra. Só havia um feixe de luz passando pela porta. Ouviu gritos vindos do teto. Tentou escutar com atenção.

-Mas você está maluco? Você quer que a Ordem da Fênix venha para cá? Lucius, faça alguma coisa! – Hermione ouviu a voz de Narcissa Malfoy, que estava completamente histérica.

-Minha mulher tem razão. – Hermione ouviu a voz de Lucius Malfoy, que tentava demonstrar calma e seriedade. – Não quero minha família em perigo. Eu sei que o Lord quer o Potter, mas não quero que seja dessa maneira.- Pelo que Hermione percebeu, Voldemort queria usá-la como isco para capturarem Harry. Não sabia á quanto tempo estava presa. Olhou em volta e tentou arranjar uma maneira de fugir, mas o local estava tão bem protegido, que desistiu. Sentou-se no chão frio das masmorras e pensou em Harry e Ron. Será que eles estavam á sua procura? Será que os ia voltar a ver? Estava com saudades dos Weasleys e com medo de descobrir que, talvez, os seus pais tinham sido mortos pelos Comensais, quando os atacaram. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não viu Dobby aparatando ali dentro. Quando sentiu alguém a tocar-lhe no ombro, gritou. Ouviu a porta se abrindo e Peter Pettigrew entrou, apressado e de varinha em punho. Fitou Hermione e questionou-lhe:

-Por que é que você gritou? – Hermione tremia, mas respirou fundo e disse:

-Vi…vi uma aranha. – Pettigrew olhou em volta, desconfiado e saiu, trancando a porta. Hermione olhou em volta e disse:

-Dobby, é você? – Dobby apareceu e disse:

-Menina Hermione, Dobby veio avisá-la que a Ordem da Fênix já vem. - Hermione sorriu e exclamou:

-Que bom! – De repente ouviu um estrondo lá em cima e olhou para Dobby. Dobby sorriu e disse:

-Já chegaram. – Hermione sentou-se e sem notar, adormeceu profundamente, sob o olhar vigilante e as cantigas de Dobby.

**OoOoO**

Hermione acordou e viu-se nos braços de Harry. Ele olhava para a janela. Suspirou e Harry olhou para ela. Com cuidado, sentou-a numa cadeira e disse:

-Como você está? – Hermione olhou em volta e reparou que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts.

-Bem, obrigada. – Respondeu. Harry respirou fundo e disse:

-Quando soubemos que você foi raptada pelos Comensais da morte, procuramos por tudo o que era sítio.

-Estamos na enfermaria de Hogwarts. – Harry anuiu. Hermione achou estranho o fato de estarem sozinhos e questionou:

-Harry, porque estamos sozinhos? – Harry sorriu timidamente, ajoelhou-se e disse:

-Quando você foi raptada pelos Comensais, uma parte de mim parecia que tinha morrido. Fiquei muito preocupado, com medo que fizessem mal a você. – Respirou fundo - Eu…eu não sei como te dizer isto, mas…eu…eu te amo. – Hermione olhou-o espantada. Lembrou-se dos seus sonhos com Harry, em que ele dizia que a amava, Sorriu e disse:

-Eu também te amo. - Harry sorriu, aproximou-se de Hermione e beijou-a. Começou por ser um beijo calmo, mas depois começou a ficar mais intenso.

Estavam tão distraídos pelas sensações que os seus corpos transmitiam, que não repararam em Rita Skeeter e no seu fotógrafo. Quando viram um flash, viraram-se e Rita já estava com a pena rápida nas mãos, pronta para fazer fofocas. Quando Rita ia questionar algo, Snape entrou e disse:

-Enervate. – Rita e o fotógrafo ficaram sem ação, de olhos desfocados. Snape apontou a varinha para a máquina fotográfica e lançou-lhe um feitiço não -verbal. Virou-se para o casal e disse:

-Se eu fosse vocês, desaparecia daqui agora. – Harry pegou na mão de Hermione e dirigiram-se para a porta. Quando passaram por Snape, ele sussurrou:

-Se não fosse eu Potter, aposto que amanhã você já tinha o mundo mágico á perna. – Harry acenou afirmativamente e levou Hermione para o jardim. Sentaram-se num banco e Harry questionou, marotamente:

-Onde é que nós íamos? – Hermione sorriu e continuaram se beijando. Lembrou-se de seus pais. Terminou o beijo e questionou, confusa:

-Quanto tempo estive sequestrada?

-Um dia inteiro. – Respondeu Harry. – O ataque foi de manhã.

-Pareceu uma eternidade. – Fitou Harry e questionou-lhe, temerosamente:

-O que é que aconteceu com meus pais? E Voldemort? – Harry sorriu e disse:

-Seus pais estão em casa, em segurança, mas Voldemort está morto. – Hermione sorriu maravilhada e disse:

-Que bom Harry. Você o derrotou! Oh, estou tão feliz! – E beijou-o apaixonadamente sem reparar no magnífico pôr-do-sol que estava acontecendo.

Fim

**Nota da autora**: Reviews? :)


End file.
